Prostheses are commonly used to repair and/or replace damaged bones and tissues in the human body. It is typical to repair diseased, injured or defective joints with standard off-the-shelf orthopedic implants (or prosthesis). However, standard off-the-shelf orthopedic implants usually do not fit on patient's existing or healthy biological structure. Therefore, patient's biological structure usually must be resected to fit the standard off-the-shelf orthopedic implant. For several reasons, resecting existing or healthy biological structure is not optimal and there is thus a need for patient's adapted orthopedic implants.
Furthermore, when implanting orthopedic implants, such as a femoral or a tibial orthopedic implant, it is typical to cut ligaments, such as anterior cruciate ligaments. Ligament cuts should however be minimized and, when possible, avoided.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved anatomically adapted orthopedic implant and method of manufacture thereof which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.